The present invention relates to a large-size image displaying apparatus applying therein, such as, a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display (PDL), for example, and it relates, in particular, to supporting structures of a panel module for building up the large-size image displaying apparatus.
In recent years, accompanying with digitalizing and/or high definition of the television broadcasting, a demand is made for a large-size and thin-type image displaying apparatus for receiving the television broadcasting on the air, i.e., a television receiver, and as such the image displaying apparatus for satisfying such demand, as well as, the conventional projection-type displaying apparatus, those also appear widely on the market, adapting the liquid crystal display (LCD) and the plasma display (PDL) therein. And, including the structures of external appearance of the apparatus of, such the large-size and thin-type image displaying apparatus, various supporting structures are already known, in the following Patent Documents 1 to 5:
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-159048 (2007);
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-151305 (2004);
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-21104 (2004);
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-100650 (2001); and
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 11-109879 (2007).